New Kid
by ShortMcCake
Summary: I re-written New Kid. This is Yugis first time at school. Fate would have it that he bumps into the two notorious players, Yami and Atem.


Yugi walks into the halls of the school. It is his first time coming to school. His first time interacting with other people. Worry if other people will like him or accept him, crosses his mind over and over again. The young male isn't used to this and he starts to panic on the inside. Well, until he saw his friend Ryou. "Ryou!" He shouts out with a smile waving his hand back and forth in the air. Ryou turns and sees Yugi walking up to him. A smile on his face.

"Yugi! I was wondering where you were. Come on. I'll take you to the principles offi-," Ryou is interrupted by a tan looking kid who had ran up to him.

"Ryou, Bakura took your bag again," The brown hair, tan skin male stands up straight, "I tried to get it back but…" He looks away guiltily.

Ryou apparently knew why the male couldn't get his bag back, leaving Yugi completely confused. "Alright. Sorry Yugi but I have to get my stuff back. The principles office is just down the hall to your left. I'll see you around okay? Come on Malik."

The two boys left leaving Yugi alone once again in a strange place. Well he couldn't just stand here like a pole, so Yugi set off into the strange building. _'Down the hall to the left.'_ He keeps repeating in his head. The bell rings causing the poor small boy to jump and try to find his way through the wave of bodies. Yugi feels pathetic. Normally he isn't this jumpy or worried. Taking a deep breath, he calms his senses and just starts looking for the principles office. Irritation starts to flood his emotions when he suddenly bumps into someone.

Yugi's bag spills all over the ground. His books and his prized possession splayed out across the floor. Yugi quickly tries to pick everything up and as he reaches for a book that is covered by Egyptian art, a hand grabs it up. "This is interesting," Yugi looks up to see two males standing there. One close to the others back look over his shoulder. They both look nearly the same; like they could be twins. Only their skin was different.

"Thank you," Yugi mumbles and takes his book out of the whiter skinned male, "I'm sorry I bumped into you. I was just getting irritated at the fact that I can't find the principles office and I must have stopped paying attention to where I was going."

They both smile at him, "It's not a problem." The tanner one says.

"Yeah, we should have been paying attention also," The whiter one says. He holds out his hand to Yugi, "I'm Yami."

"And I a Atem," the tanner one holds out his hand, "It's nice to meet you…"

"Yugi." He fills in and shakes both of their hands.

"Well since you are lost why don't we help you get to where you are going. The principles office right?" Yami turns the opposite direction he was heading and starts walking down the hall. Atem walks beside him and motions Yugi to follow.

"Um, you really don't have to do this. I'm sure you must be late for class." Yami and Atem stop walking and look at him with smiles.

Something about those smiles made him feel uneasy, "And leave a cute thing like you wondering the halls hopelessly? I think not." Atem advances on Yugi pinning him to the wall.

"The principles office is right there," Yami points to the door, "But before you go. A parting gift." Yami gently pushes Atem to the side and plants his lips on Yugi's. He didn't give the young male any time to think or react. His tongue plunges into Yugi's mouth, swirling and stroking the other's tongue. Atem places butterfly kisses along Yugi's neck. A moan makes it's way up Yugi's throat, but Yami and Atem pull away before it could come out. "See you around." Yami winks and the two of them walk away.

Yugi stands there in complete shock. His thoughts frozen. After a few minutes he finally snaps out of it, "What the hell!" He shouts. Yugi makes his way to the principles office. His face turning bright red from his thoughts. _'Who kisses someone when they have just met! Especially a new kid who hasn't a clue on what is going on!' _Yugi opens the principles door and walks in. Of course he has to get through the front office first.

"Hello how may I help you?" A woman behind the desk asks.

Yugi smiles sweetly, but he is sure his face is still as red as a tomato. "I'm here for my schedule. I'm Yugi Moto."

The woman starts to type on her computer. Yugi once again is left to his thoughts. _'What were their names again? Yami and Atem? Yeah that seems right. At least I think it is right. Who knows. Why did I have to bump into two sexy guys. Wait… Sexy! I meant to say two good looking guys who molested me… That doesn't even seem to be any better.' _

"Um, excuse me? Your paper." Yugi is snapped out of his thoughts. He quickly grabs his paper and leaves the room embarrassed.

He looks down at the paper. _'Hey! I have the same home room teacher as Ryou! Great! Someone I know and someone who can help me.'_ Yugi smiles big, completely forgetting about what his mind was recently on. He also had a map now. Which made finding his way to his home room easier. Sighing with relief, Yugi heads out towards his home room. _'Alright! Lets get this day to become a good day now. Chances of meeting those two again are very slim. So everything should be okay.' _Yugi approaches his home room. He went to knock but stopped when he heard yelling from the other side of the door.

"Yami! Atem! You are once again late for class! Sit down and be quiet! I will have no excuse for it this time."

'_Yami and Atem?'_ Yugi's happy mood quickly desolved. "Oh man… I am not walking in there now…"

* * *

**Hey! It's a re-due of my last one. I am re-writing it because I have improved and thought I should. I hope you all enjoy the first part. :) Even if it is a bit short. The chapters do get longer I promise. This is just the first chapter. Please review!**


End file.
